wmmaineventfandomcom-20200216-history
Billy Gunn
Monty Kip Sopp, better known by his ring name Billy Gunn, is an American professional wrestler and former professional bull rider. Background Pre-WrestleMania Sopp made his WWE debut in 1993 under the ring name Billy Gunn. Alongside his on-screen brother, Bart Gunn, they formed a tag team known as The Smoking Gunns. WrestleMania XI (1995) In early 1995, the Gunns won their first Tag Team Championship by defeating the makeshift team of Bob Holly and 1-2-3 Kid. Match Record In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Gunnslinger (Swinging side slam) – 2002–2004 ** Fame-Ass-er/Famouser (Leg drop bulldog, sometimes from the top rope) ** One and Only (Cobra clutch slam) – 2000–2002; used as a signature move thereafter * Signature moves ** Cutter ** Dropkick ** Fallaway slam ** Front powerslam ** Gutbuster ** Hip toss, sometimes transitioned into a neckbreaker – Innovated ** Military press slam ** Piledriver ** Stinger splash ** Tilt-a-whirl slam ** Vertical suplex powerslam * With Road Dogg ** Double team finishing moves *** Double flapjack dropped into a hangman – 1997–1998 *** Spike piledriver * With Bart Gunn ** Double team finishing moves *** Sidewalk slam / diving leg drop combination * With Chuck Palumbo ** Double team finishing moves *** Sidewinder (Belly-to-back suplex / neckbreaker combination) * Managers ** Sunny ** The Honky Tonk Man ** Chyna ** Rico ** Torrie Wilson ** Roxxi Laveaux * Nicknames ** "Badd Ass (B.A.)" ** "Mr. Ass" ** "The One" ** "The Megastar" * Entrance themes ** "Smokin'" by Jim Johnston (used while teaming with Bart Gunn) ** "Rock-A-Billy" by Big Al Anderson and Jim Johnston (April 14, 1997 - October 11, 1997) ** "Oh, You Didn't Know?" by Jim Johnston (used while teaming with Road Dogg) (WWF/E) ** "Ass Man" by Jim Johnston (WWF/E) ** "Break It Down" by The DX Band (used while a part of D-Generation X) ** "I've Got It All" by Jim Johnston (2000-2002) ** "You Look So Good to Me" by Jim Johnston (used while teaming with Chuck Palumbo) Championships and accomplishments * American Pro Wrestling Alliance **APWA American Championship (1 time) * Bad Boys of Wrestling Federation **BFW Aruba Championship (1 time) * International Wrestling Federation **IWF Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Brett Colt * Freedom Pro Wrestling **FPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Road Dogg * Maryland Championship Wrestling **MCW Rage Television Championship (1 time) **MCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with B.G. James * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Tag Team of the Year (1998) with Road Dogg ** Tag Team of the Year (2002) with Chuck ** Ranked #'39' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1999 ** Ranked #'231' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003 ** Ranked #'43' of the top 100 tag teams of the "PWI Years" with Road Dogg in 2003 * SmashMouth Pro Wrestling **SPW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * TWA Powerhouse **TWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with B.G. James * World Pro Wrestling ** WPW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE ** WWF Hardcore Championship (2 times) ** WWF Intercontinental Championship (1 time) ** WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Road Dogg ** WWF/E Tag Team Championship (10 times) – with Bart Gunn (3), Road Dogg (5) and Chuck (2) ** King of the Ring (1999) ** Raw Bowl – with Bart Gunn * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) – TNA Reverse Battle Royal on TNA Impact! Category:American wrestlers Category:World Tag Team champions Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE Intercontinental champions Category:D-Generation X Category:King of the Ring winners Category:Superstars Category:WWE Hardcore champions